


Mutual Destruction

by RagnarWolf



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarWolf/pseuds/RagnarWolf
Summary: Just something that came to me, in the last few days.  This is not related in any shape or form to my other stories in the Secrets Series
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Mutual Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> something completely different. Let me know in the comments your thoughts.

Mutual Destruction

Scylla was at an impasse she thought, on one hand she was Spree and her mission was to bring the Collar girl to them. On the other hand, she had fell hard for the blonde fixer and did not want to endanger the girl that she had fallen in love with. As she moved through the guests at the Bellweather wedding disguised as a servant she memorized the layout of the venue. She was great at evading and escape, years of her childhood had prepared her for getting out of places or even into them when needed. She had already saw the weak points in security and had laid a few traps along the way in case she was pursued with her query. She knew that either way she decided her future was going to be bleak and short. As she grabbed a tray of drinks she made her way inside the manor and had noticed General Bellweather gathered among her family, more than likely waiting on her daughter and her daughter's unit to appear. Moving along the way passing drinks to any that wanted she felt the trace that she had put on her hand and Raelle's yesterday. She was telling her girl the truth when she wanted to know what it was, that it was just a means for her to say hi to here no matter where she was at and that over time they would be able to sense where the other was no matter the distance. Moving towards the back to and weaving through the crowd along the back yard area, she quickly put the tray down and moved toward the hidden path that security had missed. Drawing the lighter she burned her disguise to reveal her real face and putting on her dress uniform which held the charm that Raelle had gifted to her. Once again thinking that no matter what happened today, it would be the same. 

When she had joined the Spree, it was in the belief that she could avenge her parents who were killed by the military because they believed that witches should be free. Scylla had joined the Spree because they were fighting a war to free all witches. Scylla never agreed with the mass killing of civilians that the Spree had recently started, but she was too far in now. She had done many things since joining the Spree that they had ordered her to do, she had killed before and sabotaged military targets. She had been in the Spree for over three years now, and after a year in when the call came on her 18th birthday the Spree told her to take the oath so that she could be their spy at Fort Salem. At first she was told to just watch and report any potential cadets that the Spree could recruit to their cause, and so far she had only given the Spree two other cadets. Both had been so hostile to the military it was only a matter of time before they were done away with, thinking that she was saving them from death she had told her handler about them and soon after they had been listed as killed in a training accident and never seen again. Scylla had asked about the situation to her handler thinking that she had not been quick enough, but found out that they were both among the Spree in other places. Feeling like she had saved two witches she took to her role in Fort Salem with eager anticipation. Then she met Raelle by chance, she had been tending to the grounds outside the Necro building when she saw her walk by. She was beautiful and Scylla just had to learn who this girl was to be leaving training that was ongoing. After meeting her, Scylla was intrigued with this powerful blonde fixer who she learned never wanted the military life. She learned that the blonde's mother was killed in battle and that Raelle just wanted to learn enough to be sent to the front lines to die sooner rather than later, but Scylla had felt something that she had not felt in a long time and convinced her to let the military train her so she was more powerful. 

The next day, Scylla reported that she had not found any likely cadets to join the Spree yet, but that she would continue to observe. She did not know why she had not told them about Raelle, perhaps it was the way the blonde would smile at her. As the days and weeks went by the two got closer, but of course Scylla knew that their were other Spree agents here at Fort Salem and so when they had asked her about Raelle she lied and said that she was working on gaining her trust. Beltane came and it brought the complication of Porter that she had to deal with, when she had sent him to his death it was to protect her cover. She was not prepared to see Raelle try and save him and she panicked, even though she was watched the fixer fail at saving him. And then Alder, damn her, ordered the necro division try to resurrect Porter to learn why he jumped. She had tried to stop the ceremony, but she was unable to do it. But again she was reminded that the Spree had other operatives in Fort Salem, when Porter had said the last person he saw was Witch-father and not here. And then the next day she had started to open up a little about her past to Raelle, for one to alleviate some of the mystery that she knew Raelle had towards her, and two because she wanted Raelle to know that she did have feeling for her and that she just had a hard time opening up. But Raelle had kissed her before she could say anything else and that lead to other things and thoughts of the Spree vanished. When the Spree ordered her to get invited to the wedding, she knew she now had to make a choice. either to save her herself and deliver the girl she had fallen in love with, or ignore the order and probably get herself killed trying to protect the girl. So here she was dancing more than likely with the girl of her dreams for the last time, all the while occasionally watching the clock wind down to her deadline. The outside clock showed ten minutes to six, she still had time to make the rendezvous if they left within the next few minutes. And then Raelle asked if they could dance for a few minutes, and looking at her girl and seeing those eyes looking at her she made the only choice she had and took the blonde's hand and started to dance. As the clock struck six p.m., Scylla stopped and looked towards the ringing clock.

"Whats wrong? Everything okay?" Raelle asked in a concerned sounding voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Scylla answered, and not wanting to worry her girl. "Lets just dance." As they moved with the music, their entire length of their bodies touching in some way. Scylla felt a sense of peace come over her for the first time since her parents. She still felt the Spree were right in their fight against forced conscription and servitude, but she would never be the one to hand over the girl she love to them. "No matter what happens, I love you."

As she felt Raelle move against her and start to kiss along her neck, she closed her eyes to preserve the memory of this moment. As she felt Raelle's mouth start to move in a whisper for her ears only.

"I love you too, but I guess we have both failed our mission, beautiful." Raelle answered. 

"What?" Scylla stopped dancing to look towards the fixer in confusion.

"If you did not take me the extraction point, I was suppose to kill you for not following orders. But I can't kill the person I love." Raelle answered quietly so no one else could hear their conversation.

"How did you know about that? Wait you are suppose to kill me?" Scylla answered trying to keep her voice down, and then grabbing the blonde's hand and moving them away from other guests. "Your Spree?"

"Yes beautiful, my mission was to make sure you were staying the course after your handler wanted to move you up the ranks. I was tasked to keep an eye on you." Raelle replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But first I think we need to make our way towards that extraction so we don't both get killed and to avoid the attack that is inbound." As Raelle used the fact that their hands were still linked and moved them towards the back way. But felt Scylla stopped to take a path she had not noticed on her walks to find a way out.

"This way is better, security missed it and it leads straight to the place I was suppose to take you. Are you going to kill me now?" Scylla asked, she knew it was too good to be true that she would find someone that had feelings for her.

"Why would I want to do that, my love? Like you I fell hard and fast for you and was kinda wondering if you really loved me or if it was all an act. But you not asking me to leave to go to the extraction point showed me that you loved me as much as I love you. Now let's get to that extraction."

"But its too late for that, I missed the deadline." Scylla stated, even though she had started down the path with Raelle's hand still in hers. Maybe she still had a chance, the girl she loved was in love with her as well.

"Don't worry, just say that we had to avoid security and it took us a little longer to get there. Just don't let them know that I told you I was Spree, they need to think you are bringing an innocent recruit to them." Raelle answered as they moved towards exit, the sounds of a fight behind them.

"What's going on back there?" Scylla asked as she started to hear the fight behind them.

"Just a little surprise for that pompous bitch Bellweather and her bratty daughter." Raelle answered as both girls ran through the trees ahead, stopping when they came to a road with trucks on it. Both girls seeing red headed member of the Spree that was apparently both of their's handler.

"Your late," the red head stated coldly.

"Sorry ran into a little security that tried to stop us. But I got us here," turning to Raelle. 

As the red head walked towards Scylla, with a look that the necro could not read and seeing her stop right in front of her and as she turned to look over her shoulder back towards Raelle. And then looking at her again she opened her mouth but looked again towards Raelle. "So how did she do?"

"She did as she was ordered, I don't know why you thought she wouldn't do it. I told you that weeks ago." Raelle answered without hesitation, looking at the red headed handler and then back Scylla. 

"Well with the way you two were acting it would not be the first time that love made someone try and do something stupid, now the both of you need to get back to the wedding before someone notices you are missing."

As both Raelle and Scylla made their way back the wedding, it was as they were swinging their arms between them and Scylla moved the blonde's hand to her mouth to kiss the knuckles she noticed the blood on the cuff of Raelle's jacket. "Are you hurt?," indicating the blood on the jacket.

"Its not mine, it belonged to Abigail's cousin. I must have got it on me when I cut her vocal chords out." Raelle answered using a handkerchief she had in her pocket to get the blood off, and then noticing that Scylla had lifted an eyebrow in questioning. "She was the Bellweather that ordered my mama's unit into an ambush while she sat in the back and then ran while they died." She answered without any remorse what so ever, "While she was getting ready I disguised myself as Tally and ambushed her, then hid in the bathroom closet when I saw you coming up the stairs. Its a good thing it was me in there, my love, when you contacted the Spree."

"I didn't think I could love you anymore until now." As she kissed the blonde fixer hard, like the blonde had done to her earlier. "So when did you join?"

"About three years ago, my mama had just been killed and I met some Spree members that were hiding in the Cession near where I lived. I volunteered to help them in exchange to get revenge on the military for sending my mama to her death. I took the oath this year, and got to Fort Salem. But before them I helped sabotage some supply lines and took out a few military people that came into the Cession looking around where they shouldn't. I was suppose to get close to Abigail to keep tabs on her and if possible her mother, but then I met you and well things got a lot more complicated. I was going to recruit you to the Spree and had brought it up our handler, and imagine my surprise when our handler said you were already one. I do think that we were both being tested since it is so obvious our feelings for each other. Just know I got your back and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Funny, I was just about to tell you the same thing, dollface." Scylla replied as she kissed the girl she was in love with. As they approached the manor, they both noticed some security guards making their way towards them. Needing to look they part of attacked guests, they quickly started a fight and easily dispatched the guards. Now that they looked a little more battle weary they made their way back inside.

"There you are, I thought something might have happened to you when we got attacked. Where were you two?" Tally asked the two girls, looking herself quite ragged.

"We were trying to get people inside when we saw some guests getting attacked by some people dressed as security guards, and went to help them. Are you alright?" Raelle answered keeping her face showing concern and honesty to her unit mate.

"Yeah, I am all right. Abi's cousin Chavel though was killed, and Abigail almost got killed if it wasn't for her mother showing up at the last minute.

"Collar, Craven, there you two are, you girls alright?" Sergeant Quartermaine yelled as she moved towards them from the outside backyard area. "Where is Bellweather at?"

"She is upstairs with her mother, and we are alright." Tally answered her Sergeant, thankful she was with them now.

"I am fine also," Scylla smirked towards the Sergeant that she knew did not like her.

Wanting to say something, but knowing it would just cause trouble she turned towards Raelle and Tally, "We are heading back to Fort Salem in five minutes, so be ready." Turning towards the necro and stating, "You found a way here, you can find a way back. And make sure you report to your Sergeant for your demerits." As she turned to walk off, neither seeing the glare from a pissed off fixer, or the smirking sneer from an amused necro.

"I am going to go find Abigail and tell her we are leaving, I will give you two a minute," As Tally turned to walk up the stairs in search of Abi.

"So how did you like a High Atlantic wedding?" Scylla asked with a shit eating grin on your face. "Was it all you thought it was?"

"I love anything if you are with me. I told you before, I don't care about who you were, or what you have done before. I am with you now and always. I love you with everything I am and everything I will be." Raelle answered as she took the necro's face into her hands and kissed her hard.

"We are a pair, wouldn't you say." Scylla whispered as she returned the kiss. Maybe she did have a future, she did not care where it was or what group it was as long as Raelle was with her she would go wherever her love went. "I love you, to."

The End


End file.
